Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33810258-20171128191310
Winter requires : reaper + ice symbol: a snowflake colors: cold blue colors (blue,cyan,bright blue etc...) Note; read the "Good to Know" for more informations about the new effects and bonusses Skills 1. Mistral Breeze (Multi projectile) the caster fires waves of cold tornadoes, all of them moving slow but their range is very long,they lowly damage, chill for several seconds and if somebody is hit by more tornadoes consecutively they will freeze for 8 seconds mana cost: 150 cooldown: 2 2. Winter's Wrath (Transformation spell) The user equips a scythe and for 20 seconds he/her's q,punch move will turn in Cold Scythe attack , the scythe slashes very fast, you can make weapon combos by attacking in more directions,the scythe regenerates mana and shield the caster for some seconds possible weapon combos: I.Q+W+S=Snow Slash (the scythe user will jump then create a frozen magical slash that is sent to a enemy, the frozen slash will freeze the enemy and it will take 100 melee damage and 50 cold damage) II. Q+D+A= Cold Whirlwind (the user will slash in all directions making the slashed enemyes to freeze and take high damage) III. Q+S+D+W= Glacial Blade (the scythe will be thrown to a enemy dealing high damage , then returning back to the caster) mana cost: 500 cooldown: 25 seconds 3. Blizzard {not vehement} (close ranged spell) Pelts the targeted area (12 yards radius) with ice shards, causing Cold damage over 6 seconds to everything the storm reaches and chilling affected targets by 60% for as long as they stay within the area of effect each ice shard deals low damage (circa 60 dmg/ice shard) mana cost: 350 cooldown:8 4.Frozen Frailty (healing spell) The User creates a Frozen Pillar around them that deals damage and heals the User. A symbol will spawn below the User that has a wide range. A Frozen Pillar will then spawn that would damage players and heal the User. The Pillar is black on the inside and dark blue on the out. This is a handy move if the User is willing to deal damage and regenerate. This move has to be close to the opposer in order for it to work.This spell also inflicts Chilling and Frailty mana cost: 250 cooldown: 12 5.Winter's Reaper (Ultimate spell) The caster makes the sky black with a red moon on it's center, then a slow snowfall will start and the user will trap every enemy caught on the symbol's range radius (50-60 or 70 range radius but the snowfall is on the whole map) then on a nightmarish background the caster turns in a bluish black reaper, then rapidly teleports damaging all the trapped enemies and after the ultimate ends the enemies that escaped from death will get Frailty and Decrepify mana cost: 1000 cooldown: 90 or 100 Good to Know: *New Effects* Chilling: the affected enemy will be slowed by 60% of his/her's movement speed and to see that it is chilled , the chilled enemy will leave a cold path for whole the effect's period Frailty: the affected enemies will take 60% more damage and their stamina is reduced by 20% Decrepify: the affected enemies will be stunned for several seconds and they will be unable to cast any spell *Bonuses* -Blizzard slowly moves to other locations -Winter's Reaper seems like Vehement Blizzard + Reaper's Rage but more damageful and it's added the dark sky and bloody moon -Winter's Wrath is a weapon ability -Winter element deals higher damage and maybe its op because its based more on reaper than on ice... - i love cold elements, thats why i like make elements that seems to ice/frost - If you have equipped The Winter's Scythe from Winter's Wrath you will be invulnerable to stuns and absortions, like gravity's and space, but you will take 10% more damage from burning effect spells -since you bought this element the blizzard's cooldown will be reduced if you upgrade your speed,if you have it fully upgraded already it will have 1 second cooldown, and blizzard has no casting limit, you can cast as many blizzards you want -Mistral Breeze is like wind tornadoes but they have no duration and have a unlimited range,until they hit a wall